listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of oceanographic institutions and programs
This is a list of oceanographic institutions and programs. International * World Ocean Circulation Experiment * Undersea Research Center (NATO) * MAST (Marine Science and Technology) programme, European Commission * International Council for the Exploration of the Sea * Intergovernmental Oceanographic Commission, UNESCO * European Geophysical Society Belgium * MARE, University of Liege MARE homepage Brazil * Instituto Oceanográfico, Universidade de São Paulo (Oceanography Institute University Of São Paulo) Oceanography Institute of USP has undergraduate ans graduates(master and doctory) courses of oceanography. * FURG, Fundação Universidade Federal do Rio Grande * Universidade do Estado do Rio de Janeiro (Rio de Janeiro State University) * Universidade Federal da Bahia * Universidade Federal do Paraná * Universidade Federal do Pará * Universidade Vale do Itajaí * UNIMONTE Canada * Bedford Institute of Oceanography * Institute of Ocean Scienceshttp://www.pac.dfo-mpo.gc.ca/sci/sci/facilities/ios_e.htm China * Ocean University of ChinaOcean Univisity of China * The Swire Institute of Marine Science, The University of Hong Kong Croatia * Institute of Oceanography and Fisheries Finland * Finnish Institute of Marine Research France * IFREMER - French Research Institute for Exploitation of the Sea * Centre d'Oceanologie de Marseille * Station biologique de Roscoff Germany * Alfred Wegener Institute for Polar and Marine Research (AWI), Bremerhaven * Center for Marine Environmental Sciences (MARUM), Bremen * Institute for Baltic Sea Research (IOW), Warnemünde * Leibniz Institute of Marine Sciences (IFM-GEOMAR), Kiel * Senckenberg by the Sea, Wilhelmshaven * German Marine Research Consortium * Centre for Marine Tropical Marine Ecology (ZMT), Bremen Greece * Hellenic Centre for Marine Research (HCMR). Created in 2003 by merging of the the former National Centre for Marine Research (NCMR) and the Institute of Marine Biology of Crete (IMBC). Iceland * Marine Research Institute India * National Institute of Oceanography, Goa Ireland * The Irish Marine Institute Italy * Italian National Research Council Netherlands * Royal Netherlands Institute for Sea Research Norway * Institute of Marine Research Pakistan * National Institute of Oceanography, Ministry of Science and TechnologyNIO-Pakistan Poland * Institute of Oceanography PAS Portugal * Institute of Oceanography, University of Lisbon Russia * P. P. Shirshov Institute of Oceanology, Russian Academy of Sciences Spain * Spanish Institute of Oceanology, Madrid * CASEM (Marine Sciences Studies Andalusian High Center), Cádiz * ICM, Marine Sciences Institute ICM-CSIC * UTM, Marine Technology Unit UTM-CSIC Sweden * Stockholm Marine Research Centre Taiwan (Republic of China) * Center for Maritime History, Academia Sinica * Institute of Marine Biology, National Sun Yat-Sen University * Institute of Marine Biotechnology, National Dong Hwa University * Institute of Marine Environmental Science and Technology, National Taiwan Normal University * Institute of Oceanography, National Taiwan University * National Taiwan Ocean University Ukraine * Marine Hydrophysical Institute, National Academy of Sciences United Kingdom * National Oceanography Centre, Southampton * Gatty Marine Laboratory, St Andrews, Scotland * Plymouth Marine Laboratory, Plymouth * Proudman Oceanographic Laboratory, Liverpool * British Oceanographic Data Centrehttp://www.bodc.ac.uk, Liverpool * Hadley Centre for Climate Prediction and Research, Met Office, Exeter * Scott Polar Research Institute, Cambridge * Dunstaffnage Marine Laboratory, Oban * Bangor Marine Laboratory, Bangor USA * American Geophysical Union * American Society of Limnology and Oceanography * Harbor Branch Oceanographic Institution * National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration * Scripps Institution of Oceanography * Woods Hole Oceanographic Institution * Monterey Bay Aquarium Research Institute References *